


Cruel

by Notdeadyet6



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notdeadyet6/pseuds/Notdeadyet6
Summary: Chase gets drunk and does some thing's he'll regret.





	Cruel

The sun shone through the window, illuminating Chase lying in bed. He wasn’t sure why, but he still felt tired, despite actually getting to bed at a reasonable time. His body felt heavy and numb.

His throat was dry enough to hurt. He forced himself up to get a drink. The TV was on, he must have forgotten to turn in off last night. The static was loud.

His head hurt now, he grabbed a cup to fill with water and chugged it down. He did this multiple times and yet his throat still burned. Giving up on water he opened a cabinet and grabbed a bottle of whine.

His mind flashed to yesterday when Henrik came to visit and check up on how he was doing. His mind focused on his proud expression with Chase said he hadn’t been binge drinking, for a long time. Then he imagined how disappointed Henrik would be when he found out Chase was drinking today.

Just one little sip, Chase told himself. He popped to cap out and put the bottle to his lips. Was it just him, or was the static getting louder?

Chase took much more than a little sip. The alcohol numbed the burning in his throat and quited the voice telling him to go back to sleep. The static was definitely getting louder. 

The next thing Chase knew, he was holding a knife. He didn’t remember why he grabbed it, or when he did, but he was holding a knife. 

The voice, once telling Chase to go back to bed, was now screaming at him to slit his wrists. He obeyed. He dragged to point of the knife all the way down his arm, stopping at his armpit. He did the same to the other arm.

He watched, blankly, as his blood spilled to the floor. He didn’t even feel any pain, just numb. 

One stab to the chest is all it would take, the voice whispered. The static was deafening, as Chase raised the knife up.

In a flash, the knife was pulled from his hand and he was lying on the floor. Before him stood a tall figure, Chase now knew where the static was coming from. There stood Anti, holding the knife covered in Chase’s blood. Anti had stopped him. 

His mind in a daze, Chase growled. “Why did you stop me?!” He shouted.

“It’s not worth it,” The demon said. He put the knife in the sink and knelt down next to him.

“I don’t want you to die,” Anti said. Maybe he was just illustrating, but it seemed like Anti was crying.

“You really are the cruelest, creature alive,” Chase sputtered, before the world went dark. 

Chase awoke in his bed, his arm banged up. His head hurt like hell, he rolled over and found a glass of water and a pill on his side table. There was a note under the pill. Chase recognized Anti’s sloppy handwriting. 

“This should help with the hangover,” the note read. 

He smiled, feeling grateful to have Anti as a friend. Chase didn’t remember what happened, he hoped Anti would fill him in.

A smell from the kitchen, attracted Chase. There he found Anti, wearing an apron and preparing eggs. Anti gave him a small smile and beckoned him to the table. 

Some memories from earlier came back. He remembered lying on the floor, Anti standing over him, holding a bloody knife. Why would he be holding that, unless…

The pain of his arms just hit him. He sucked in his breath through his teeth. Anti stopped cooking, to run over and held.

“Are you okay? Do you need anything?” Anti said, sounding like a worried parent.

“I’m fine,” Chase reassured. “What happened, though? You didn’t…” He trailed off.

Not that long ago, he and Anti were somewhat rivels. None of the egos like Anti, Anti didn’t like to egos. But recently, with the help of jack and the fandom, Anti’s tried to better himself. Most still didn’t trust him, but he was trying his best. Chase felt guilty for thinking Anti would do something like that, to him, after all the work he’s done to get people to trust him. 

“I’ll explain in just a minute,” Anti said. Going to the counter to grab their plates.

They ate in silence. Chase, feeling hungrier than usual, finished first. He waited patiently for the other to finish. Anti seemed to be taking his sweet time.

When Anti finally finished, Chase repeated his question.

“What happened to me?”

Anti sighed, looking down. 

“Yesterday, you woke up and decided to take a drink,” Anti began. Chase remembered that. “You drank too much and you-you cut open your arms.” Anti was crying.  
Chase wanted to get up and comfort him, but Anti stopped him and continued. 

“I was coming to check on you, and I saw you holding up the knife, like you were going to stab yourself. I didn’t know what to do, so I pushed you over and took the knife.” Anti wiped the tears from his face.

“You passed out after that. Slept through the whole day. After you passed out, I called a doctor and had them patch you up,” Anti finished.

That made sense, but it seemed like he left something out. 

Anti seemed upset.

Chase faintly remembered saying something to Anti, before passing out. He asked him about it, Anti brushed it off.

“I should clean up,” Anti mumbled. He got up to put their plates in the sink and began washing them.

Chase tried to remember something. Then it hit him.

“You really are the cruelest creature alive,” Chase asid before passing out.

But that wasn’t all that was said.

Anti was kneeling over him, with a sad expression. “I know,” He said.

Chase felt like he was being stabbed. Tears ran down his face. He ran over to hug Anti.

Anti jumped. “What’s up,” Anti laughed. “Chase?” he said, worry lining his voice.

“I don’t think you’re a monster,” Chase sobbed into his shoulder.

“What's going on?” Anti asked.

“Last night-” Chase sobbed, “-I called you a cruel creature. But I don’t think that!”

“I know you don’t feel that way. You were drunk,” Anti tried to reassure.

Anti guided the man over to the couch to sit down. Anti hugged him close.

“I hope you don’t really think you are a monster,” Chase cried.

“What do you mean?” Anti asked.

“I mean last night, after I called you one, you said I know,” Chase explained.

“I um..” Anti had no good way of responding. Instead he pulled the other closer and whispered soft nothings.

Anti knew he would have to face his own insecurities someday, but for now someone else needed his help.


End file.
